


Wonder of a Child

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wizard does not have to doubt his choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder of a Child

If he had ever doubted his wisdom of choice, the Wizard knew to let it go after seeing his chosen hero settle back into his secret identity.

Billy had only just finished battling the terrible Mr. Mind, and seen things that no child should, yet here he was, slipping back into his young form, letting go the power of the Rock of Eternity and joining in the game of kickball with the laughter and freedom of any child his age.

Captain Marvel would stop all evil, and the wonder of the child would see young Billy through it, every time.


End file.
